Jehaine
Description Handle: Jehaine Character Name: Jehaine Div: Freelanders Guild: Aiel Aspiring Society: Far Dareis Mai Weapons of Choice: Spear Clan: Dragonmount Physical Description: Like most Aiel, Jehaine is pretty tall, standing at 6 ft 3 and weighing roughly 136 pounds. She has red hair, falling down to her shoulders in length, and blue eyes. She has a fair skin, which is tanned from her years spent in the Waste. It should be noted that she has more stamina than the average Aiel due to the amount of punishments she has been given due to her disorder -- more on this later. As far as clothing is concerned, she wears -- surprise, surprise -- a brown and gray cadin'sor. Her boots are made from the skin of an animal she had killed herself, and despite it being a relatively easy thing for an Aiel to do she is nevertheless proud of it. Though she actually prefers to just wear her shoufa around her neck, leaving her head free, the Waste is not as agreeable, forcing her to keep the garment wrapped around her head as well during the day. Place of Birth/Raising: Chareen clan, White Mountain sept. Personality: Jehaine is optimistic and carefree, and if there is one word that would fit her best it would be 'impulsive'. She is quite clever in terms of knowledge, but tends to be forgetful and easily distracted in general, though she tries to make up for it by overly concentrating on what she's supposed to remember. This can be blamed on being born with the Asperger Syndrome*, as well as a mild case of ADHD**, though either of those would be unknown to the people of the Third Age. Despite being socially inept, she likes to try out new things, which more often than not lands her in trouble as these 'new things' generally involve ignoring existing instructions in favor of her own. Because of all of this, she has developed a good amount of insecurity and self-esteem issues, though she tries to be empathic to others. On a more positive note, her perception is excellent, and the unprecedented amount of punishments she's been forced to do gave her a degree of stamina that's well above the average Maiden. She has no problem coming up with new ideas, though that would only be a small consolation when keeping in mind that she couldn't follow an organised plan to save her life. Character History Jehaine was born as the daughter of a Maiden who hadn't given up the spear. As such, her true parents are unknown to her, though given that this was fairly common among the Maidens it didn't strike her as odd. During her younger years, she liked being around children one or two years younger than her to play games with, though socially interacting with children her age (or older) still proved to be a problem. Either way, her introvert nature gave her plenty of time to spend on her studies, and as a result she became one of the top students of the group of children she was taught reading and math in. Not quite feeling comfortable around others, she could be found reading books whenever she could get her hands on one, though of course, being Aiel, training with the spear took up most of her time as it was. In a strange way, she enjoyed fighting. It helped her clear her mind, and not think about the things she was supposed to say or do, wondering if they'd make people feel uncomfortable. When someone would have said her spears and her books were the only friends she had, it wouldn't be too far from the truth. Still, she was a fast student, and it seemed almost certain she'd end up joining the Maidens despite her relatively young age of sixteen years. The trials were hard, as could be expected in the Waste, but she managed to think -- and fight -- her way through them with reasonable ease. After all, the trials didn't test someone's social skills, for which she was grateful, and she wasn't familiar enough with people doing her favors enough to be held back by lack of them. Though her elders were a little doubtful on whether she'd make a good Maiden, her results in the Trials balanced out her punishment record enough to at least give her a chance, despite the betting of the other candidates that she'd be made gai'shain within the first two weeks. Category:Maidens of the Spear Category:Dragonmount Clan Bios Category:Aiel Bios Category:Biographies